jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Domisia2003/Co by było gdyby...
Cześć :) Jak obiecywałam dziś zaczynam historię. Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba. Na początku chciałabym uściślić kilka rzeczy: *akcja zaczyna się pod koniec filmu "Jak wytresować smoka" *wszyscy myślą, że Czkawka zginą podczas bitwy z Czerwoną Śmiercią *za wszystkie błędy ortograficzne itp. PRZEPRASZAM *chciałam uściślić, że od nikogo nie od gapiłam pomysłu *akcja na toczy się głównie na Berg *początek będzie trochę przygnębiający, ale proszę nie zrażajcie się ''' 1. Tragiczny początek Gdy tak spadała, w jej głowie widniała jedna myśl: Proszę złap mnie! Kiedy ją już odstawił, zdążyła tyko powiedzieć -Leć!-głosem w którym dało się usłyszeć przerażenie. W powietrzu toczyła się zacięta walka między Czkawką, a Czerwoną Śmiercią. Nagle jeden wielki wybuch! Czkawka i Szczerbatek pokonali ogromne smoczysko, jednak oberwali jego gigantycznym ogonem i zniknęli w odmentach ognia... Nagle cisza. Wszyscy w szoku. Każdy szuka bohaterów, najbardziej jednak Astrid... Cała wyspa przeszukana, woda sprawdzona, a na plaże nie zostali wyrzuceni. Co się stało? Nikt nie wie. Stoick stoi zrozpaczony. Wszyscy zamilkli. Starszyzna decyduje. Padają niechciane słowa. -Czkawka Haddock I, nie żyje! -Co?!? To niemożliwe!-mówi zrozpaczona Astrid. W oczach dziewczyny kręciło się milion łez. Nie wiedzieć czemu. Przecież ponoć nic do niego nie czuła. Przynajmniej tak jej się wydawało. Z oczu Astrid wypłynęło kilka łez. Resztę powstrzymała. Przecież nie wypadało jej płakać. W końcu miała opinię twardej dziewczyny. Odeszła. Błąkała się trochę wraz z Wichurą, potem wróciła na Berg. Musiała wylać słone łzy. Chwilę jej to zajęło, ale się pozbierała. Wiedziała, że jej go brakuje i czuła pustkę w sercu, której nie potrafiła sobie wytłumaczyć. Po dwóch godzinach, kiedy Słońce chowało się już za horyzont wszyscy ludzi wrócili już na Berk. Wódz był bardzo smutny. Nikt nie wiedział, że mógłby przejąć się tak bardzo jego śmiercią, ponieważ nigdy nie okazywał, że go kocha. Nastała wielka żałoba. Jeźdźcy smoków postawili sobie życiowy cel - Szkolić się, by bronić wyspy w imieniu Czkawki! Astrid wzięła sobie to do serca. Chciała być taka jak Czkawka. Wiedziała, ze nigdy nie będzie taka jak on, ale próbowała. Serce przejmowało kontrole nad całą resztą... 2. Zrozumieć uczucie Żałoba trwała dopiero drugi dzień. Wszyscy chodzili tacy oszołomieni. Nie wiedzieli co ze sobą zrobić. To było straszne! Stoick chcąc przełamać lody i upamiętnić czyn syna, pozwolił smokom przebywać na wyspie. Jeźdźcy musieli czuwać nad bezpieczeństwem ludzi z wioski. Szło im nawet dobrze, bo tylko jedna owca dziennie była podpalana... Mijały tak te przeklęte dni, jak twierdziła Astrid "bez tych oczu, które coś w sobie miały". Dziewczyna na zewnątrz pokazywała, że nic jej nie jest, ale serce krzyczało, że to ni może tak być! Wszędzie go szukała. Teraz już jako ostatnia straciła nadzieję... Nikt tak naprawdę nie wiedział co ona czuje. Nawet najbliżsi przyjaciele. Musiała pogodzić się z bolesnym faktem. Pewnego dnia, po jednym z patroli, Astrid razem ze Śledzikiem, Sączysmarkiem i bliźniakami rozpalili ognisko, kiedy niebo mieniło się już kolorami zachodzącego Słońca. Wspominali ostatnie chwile z Czkawką... -A pamiętacie jak gładko szło mu z tymi smokami, a my nie wiedzieliśmy o co chodzi?-powiedziała Szpadka -No jasne. -kontynuował dalej Sączysmark. Po chwili między wszystkimi wywiązał się łańcuszek wspaniałych wspomnień. Astrid w chwili zamyślenia powiedziała dość cicho -A pamiętacie te jego cudowne oczy, które kryły w sobie tyle zagadek? I ten mały drobny uśmiech? I tu nagle ich oczy zwróciły się w jej kierunku. -Jednak nie mówiłam tak cicho! -Pomyślała dziewczyna. Dość zawstydzona wstała od ogniska i poleciała przed siebie na Wichurze. Wtedy tak rozmyślając zdała sobie sprawę, że już wie co za niewyjaśnioną pustkę czuła w sercu. To było uczucie. Tak, uczucie do umarlaka. Wszyscy wiemy jak do brzmi, ale to wtedy zrozumiała, że był dla niej kimś więcej niż przyjacielem. 3. Ona ma rację! Gdy rano się obudziła, zrozumiała, że to kolejny dzień, taki sam jak już od 2 tygodni. Czyli serce stara się pozbierać i nawet dobrze mu idzie, ale jednak wciąż płacze. Był czas na poranny lot, potem trzeba było odwiedzić Smoczą Akademię. Szybowała tak chwilę w chmurach, jednak jej uwagę przykuł dym z areny. Oczywiście co zastała na miejscu? Sączysmarka wraz z bliźniakami, którzy jak zwykle coś wysadzili! O dziwo jednak zadziwiająco wcześnie. Podleciała, ale nikt nie chciał jej słuchać. Dało się słyszeć tylko ich kłótnię, a zwłaszcza Szpadkę, która przekrzykiwała ich oboje i nazywała "skończonymi idiotami". Nie obyło się bez odzewu Smarka, który krzyczał, że to nie jego wina, tylko Mieczyka. Kłótna toczyła się dalej, a Astrid nikt nie chciał słuchać. W końcu Wichura ostrzelała ich kolcami i dopiero wtedy łaskawie się uspokoili, wpatrując się we mnie jak w obrazek. Astrid zapytała co tu się wydarzyło, jednak wszyscy zaniemówili. Na szczęście przyleciał Śledzik i zaczął mówić. -Widzisz Astrid... To częściowo moja wina. -Dziewczyna popatrzyła zdziwiona, a on kontynuował. -Powierzyłem im śluz Koszmara Ponocnika, który mieli przetransportować na arenę żebym mógł zrobić na nim testy, ale oni go wysadzili w powietrze. -Wtedy spuścił głowę i przeprosił. -Nic się nie stało -Odparła Astrid, jednak wyżyła się na pozostałej trójce. Wydzierała się w niebogłosy, kiedy przerwała jej Szpadka. -Przestań! To nie nasza wina, że Czkawka zginął! Nie musisz się na nas zawsze wyżywać! -Przepraszam. -Wydukała tylko Astrid, której zrobiło się bardzo głupio. Dziewczyna odleciała czując na sobie ich wzrok. To co powiedziała Szpadka po prostu ją dobiło! Zrozumiała, że musi coś ze sobą zrobić. Od tej pory zaczęła więcej trenować. Starała się być jak Czkawka. Chciała by stanowcza, ale nie miała zamiaru krzywdzić przyjaciół. 4. Czas na dorastanie i na poznanie zagadki Mijały kolejne dni, tygodnie, miesiące. Jeźdźcy dorastając, oczywiście zaczęli się zmieniać. Na wyspie kręciło się coraz więcej ludzi, którzy przyjeżdżali zobaczyć miejsce gdzie przyjaźniono się ze smokami. Byli bardzo ciekawscy, czasem trochę wredni. Astrid się tym zupełnie nie przejmowała. Mimo jej zmiany w stosunku do przyjaciół, do obcych była nieufna, a czasem i złośliwa. Zaczęło się wokół niej kręcić wielu adoratorów. Byli żałośni (jak twierdziła Astrid). Nie cierpiała flirtów, dlatego zwykle ci, którzy odważyli się coś powiedzieć obrywali -czasem dość konkretnie. Mimo wielu chłopaków, nie mogła zapomnieć wspaniałych oczu, które pojawiały się wszędzie. Nadal nie mogła uwierzyć, że go nie ma. Szukała jeszcze kilka razy, ale nic. Zaprzestała nawet wypatrywania już po pół roku. Czas tak mijał. Minęły już cztery lata od śmierci Czkawki. Małe dzieciaki wydorośleli. Nawet bardzo. Nie byli już takimi dziećmi. U Astrid nic oprócz charakteru do przyjaciół się nie mieniło. Adoratorzy byli, ale nadal obrywali... Bliźniaki też trochę spoważnieli, ale nie za dużo. Śledzik stał się bardziej stanowczy. Był mężny. Jednak jego dusza "kurczaka" i zainteresowanie nauką nie zmalało. Sączysmark nadal uwielbiał się przechwalać. Prawie się nie zmienił, ale bardziej powstrzymywał swoje wredne dogryzki. Stickowi udało się pogodzić ze śmiercią syna, ale brakowało mu go, tak jak Astrid. Wyspa się zmieniła i to bardzo. Smoki były tu mile widziane. Nie były już szkodnikami. Jeźdźcy starali się nimi opiekować, by mieli w nich wsparcie wojen. Udawało im się. Po śmierci Czkawki, ich przywódcą została blondo-włosa Astrid. Twierdziła, że nie czuje się z tym dobrze, bo nie była to praca dla niej, jednak wszyscy jej powtarzali, że jest w tym świetna. I tak pewnego dnia bliźniaki i Śledzik zostali wysłani na codzienny patrol. Przywieźli ze sobą bardzo ciekawą wiadomość. Z wielkim impetem wpadli do Akademii i wytoczyła się dość długa rozmowa. -Mówiłem ci już! Widzieliśmy innego jeźdźca! -mówił Mieczyk. -Smok na którym latał, wyglądał jak Zbiczatrzasł. -mówił Śledzik, a Szpadka mu przytakiwała. -Ale czekajcie opowiedzcie mi wszystko od nowa. -No to było tak -mówił Śledzik. -Kiedy tak lecieliśmy, na wybrzeżach na północ od Berk pojawiło się kilka statków. Dużych i w kolorze czarnym. Najprawdopodobniej należały do jakiś łowców spoza Archipelagu... -w tym miejscu przerwał mu Mieczyk i kontynuował opowieść. -No mówię ci. Wynurzył się znikąd, ale nie zaatakował. Był jak burza, a jego lub jej smok był wspaniałym, niszczycielskim, żądnym krwi, niebezpiecznym, takim pięknym i.. -Tak wiemy. Był wielki wiemy -przerwała mu Szpadka. -Ja obstawiam, że był to facet. Miał hełm na głowie z maską na twarzy. Z pod kasku wystawały dość długie, rozjuszone, ciemno-brązowe włosy. -Nie miał też jednej nogi. -dodał Śledzik. -Dobrze. Już rozumiem. Będziemy musieli się temu przyglądnąć -mówiła przywódczyni. Astrid rozmyślała nad tym wszystkim, bo oprócz nich, nikt nie dosiadał smoków. Przynajmniej tak mówił Johan Kupczy, który jeszcze nigdy ich nie oszukał. Była bardzo ciekawa o co w tym chodzi. Po przedyskutowaniu sprawy z wodze, on też stwierdził, że trzeba będzie dowiedzieć się im jest "tajemniczy jeździec". 5. Tylko cień Sprawa ucichła, bo przez kolejne dwa miesiące nikt nie widział, ani smoka z siodłem, ani nieznajomego dosiadającego gada. To było dość dziwne, że nikt go nie zauważył. Astrid postanowiła zorganizować wyprawę dzięki której będzie mogła sama czegoś się dowiedzieć. Tak zrobiła. Wyruszyła w pojedynkę na północ od Berk, gdzie ostatnio widziany był nieproszony gość. Robiąc postój na wybrzeżach, zobaczyła kilka statków i niewielu mężczyzn, którzy wyglądali na łowców, ale takich, którzy nie do końca wiedzą co robią. Obserwowała ich z ukrycia, aż zaczęło się ściemniać. Kiedy nic nie warci łowcy zasypiali, na niebie pojawiły się kłęby dymu. Coś strzeliło w statki, zatapiając je. Astrid pomyślała -Co do jasnego Thora się tutaj dzieje?! Nagle łowcy zaczęli się wydzierać w niebogłosy i w tym momencie, z dymu wyłoniła się postać na smoku. Podobna, jak z opisu moich przyjaciół. Zanim zdążyła się przyglądnąć, postać zniknęła. Wróciła więc na wyspę i o wszystkim opowiedziała wodzowi i swojej bandzie. -Czyli on jest dobry? -pytał Stoick. -Wszystko na to wskazuje. -przytakiwała reszta. Wszyscy głowili się co to za tajemniczy jeździec, którego ścigali już dość długo, a widzieli tylko jego zarys. 6. O mały włos! Po wielkich trudach i po pewnym czasie, jeźdźcom udało się znów namierzyć jeźdźca, podczas zatapiania statków łowców. postanowili jednak nie robić nic głupiego i gwałtownego, tylko go śledzić. Oczywiście Astrid została z tym sama, ponieważ jej kompani gdzieś się zawieruszyli (Najprawdopodobniej po dłuższej chwili wrócili na wyspę). Nawet Śledzik. Tak, nawet on! Mimo, że dziewczyna została sama, nie miała zamiaru odpuszczać. Śledziła go, aż do miejsca gdzie widziano go po raz pierwszy. Osiadł na wysokim klifie z pięknym widokiem na ocean i zachodzące już Słońce. Zachowywał się znajomo, ale Astrid nikogo nie przypominał. Ściągnął swój hełm i cicho odezwał się do smoka. Wtedy, przywódczyni jeźdźców chowająca się za zaroślami była pewna, że ma do czynienia z młodym mężczyzną. Był wysoki i chudy. Miał ciemnobrązowe włosy rozjuszone jak podczas wiatru. Nie miał jednej nogi. Wszystko się zgadzało. Astrid obserwowała go już jakiś czas i widziała, że nie robi nic nadzwyczajnego. Dosłownie tylko sobie "był". Astrid myślała, że czegoś się dowie, więc przybliżyła się, jednak sama sobie zaszkodziła. Wykonała zbyt gwałtowny ruch szeleszcząc przy tym krzakami. Jeździec ubrał hełm i natychmiast się obrócił. Młodej blondynce coraz mocniej zaczęło bić serce. Spojrzała na niego przez małą lukę, mając nadzieję, że zrezygnuje z poszukiwań. Miał na twarzy maskę, więc ani oczu, ani nic innego nie dało się zauważyć. Siedziała tak przez chwilę w ciszy, aż mężczyzna odpuścił i mogła uciekać. Zapadła noc, ale Astrid musiała o wszystkim opowiedzieć wodzowi i reszcie. Słuchali jej, jak jeszcze nigdy. Mimo to nie dało się słyszeć wielu pytać. Chyba rozumieli, że nawet ona nie jest im wstanie na nie odpowiedzieć. Nie była to też sprawa pierwszorzędna, którą by się przejęli, bo jak na razie jeździec nie zagrażał wyspie. Niebieskooka przywódczyni udała się więc do swojego domu i postanowiła, że sama zajmie się tą sprawą. 7. Ząb za ząb ;) Minęło kilka tygodni, a Astrid jeszcze kilka razy udało się zobaczyć jeźdźca. Nigdy jednak nie widziała twarzy. Zupełnie jakby ją wyczuwał. To było dość dziwne, ale dało się zauważyć, że raczej nie ma złych zamiarów, tylko działa samotnie. Blondynka przyglądała się też jego smokowi. Miał on łuski jak Zbiczatrzasł, tylko czarne. Posturom jednak go nie przypominał. Nigdy wcześniej takiego nie widziała. On był jakby unikatem. Widziała, że chłopak jest zżyty ze smokiem i słyszała jak mówił do niego "Mordko". To ciekawe, ale od razu przypominał jej się Czkawka, który też mówił tak do Szczerbatka. Astrid robiło się wtedy miło na duszy. Wtedy, gdy ktoś wreszcie jej go przypomniał. Raz gdy tak go obserwowała, nagle zniknął jej z oczu. Rozglądała się wszędzie, ale jego nie było. Coś jej tu nie grało. Podniosła się z pozycji siedzącej i rozglądała dalej. Nagle usłyszała za sobą delikatny szelest. Niebieskooka dziewczyna obawiała się odwrócić. -Ładnie tak ciągle kogoś szpiegować? -odezwał się młody, męski głos. Astrid momentalnie się odwróciła. Zobaczyła jeźdźca, którego już dłuższy czas obserwowała. Na jej nieszczęście robiąc delikatny krok w tył potknęła się o korzeń i wylądowała na ziemi. -No nieźle... -zaśmiał się jeździec podając jej rękę by pomóc jej wstać Astrid mierząc go wzrokiem i uznając, że to przez niego siedzi teraz na trawie obolała, chwyciła jego dłoń i jednym płynnym ruchem (nie wiadomo jak) przerzuciła go nad sobą, uderzając nim o ziemię. -Za co to?! -wydukał jeździec nie podnosząc się. -Tak dla zasady. -uśmiechnęła się słodko blondynka. -Być uprzejmym i dostać za to lanie. To jest wyczyn -odezwał się chłopak wreszcie podnosząc się z gleby i podając znów rękę Astrid. -Poradzę sobie. Nie truć się... -To... Co tu robisz już któryś raz? -Moja sprawa. -Ale to ja byłem śledzony, więc chciałbym wiedzieć. -Jeździec zdjął hełm, lecz było już ciemno i twarzy nie dało się zauważyć. -Może innym razem... -odparła Astrid. Wsiadła na smoka i odleciała. Gdy była już dość wysoko, usłyszała cichy głoś -To do zobaczenia. Blondynka uśmiechnęła się i wróciła na wyspę. 8. Wreszcie kogoś mam! Nazajutrz rano, Astrid postanowiła nikomu o całym zajściu nie mówić. Zresztą nikogo jak na razie nie interesowała sprawa jeźdźca. Dziewczyna zastanawiała się nad bardzo miłym i urzekającym zachowaniem chłopaka, kiedy podszedł do niej Stoick. -Moja droga! Mamy nowych gości na wyspie i chciałbym, żebyś oprowadziła ich córkę. Jeśli im się tu spodoba zostaną z nami. -Oczywiście! Z miłą chęcią się tym zajmę. -W takim razie chodź ze mną młoda damo! Po chwili Astrid wraz ze Stoickiem poszli do portu, gdzie właśnie przybił nowy statek. Wyszedł z niego prawdziwy mężny wiking, wraz z elegancką żoną i córką. Dziewczyna była brunetką o zielonych oczach. Miała na sobie jakby zbroję oraz dwusieczny topór. Wprost idealny materiał na przyjaciółkę dla wojowniczki. Blondynka była trochę zdziwiona, że dziewczyna jest jej rówieśnicą. Podeszła do niej, przywitała się i zabrała ze sobą w podniebny lot na Wichurze, pokazując przy tym wyspę. Kiedy już osiadły niedaleko wioski. Brunetka przedstawiła się. -Mam na imię Heathera. -Jestem Astrid. Miło mi cię poznać. -uśmiechnęła się. -To naprawdę niesamowite! -Co takiego? -To co robicie. To wszystko co nas otacza. Heathera była wprost zauroczona Berk. Dziewczyny bardzo się polubiły. Obie miały duszę wojowniczek co je do siebie zbliżało. Po niedługim czasie zostały prawdziwymi przyjaciółkami. W przeciągu kilku dni stały się nierozłączne. Rodzina brunetki postanowiła pozostać na wyspie, dzięki czemu Astrid odnalazła bratnią duszę. I tak pewnego razu Heathera poruszyła dość bolesny temat. Chodziło o Czkawkę. -Słyszałam, że kilka lat temu zginął syn wodza to prawda? -Yyy... No tak... -wydukała Astrid. Brunetka zrozumiała, że jest to trudny temat. -Ja... Przepraszam kochana. Nie chciałam. -Nie, nic się nie stało. Mimo wszystko dziewczyna postanowiła opowiedzieć jej o młodzieńcu do którego, mimo jego śmierci coś czuła. Heathera przysłuchiwała się z zaciekawieniem po czym nastała chwila ciszy... -A tak zmieniając temat, muszę ci jeszcze o czymś powiedzieć. -Słucham cię uważnie! -uśmiechnęła się Heathera. Astrid opowiedziała jej również o tajemniczym jeźdźcu. Wszystko. Dosłownie każdy szczegół. O tym jak prawie się wydała i o tym jak przerzuciła go nad sobą. Dziewczyna choć na chwilę zapomniała o mężczyźnie i do późnych godzin rozmawiała ze swą nową PRZYJACIÓŁKĄ, której nigdy wcześniej nie miała! 9. Zaskakująca pomoc Minęły już dwa tygodnie od spotkania Astrid z tajemniczym jeźdźcem i od tego jak na wyspę przybyła Heathera. Astrid często rozmyślała nad ciekawą postacią, jednak była bardziej przejęta swą przyjaciółką, której pomagała oswoić smoka. Brunetce szło lepiej, niż można by było się spodziewać. Swego gada nazwała Szpicruta i po zakończeniu szkolenia dołączyła na stałe do jeźdźców. Dzięki niej wyspa była bezpieczniejsza, bo w brygadzie znów było 5 smoków. Tego poranka (równo dwa tygodnie po przybyciu Heathery), nic nie zapowiadało, że będzie to bardzo trudny dzień. Bliźniaki i Sączysmark, po patrolu oznajmili, że do wyspy zbliża się kilkanaście statków łowców z wieloma klatkami na pokładach. Astrid obawiała się najgorszego. Jako przywódczyni jeźdźców, musiała działać szybko, ale nie gwałtownie. Po skonsultowaniu sprawy ze Stoickiem Ważkim, został uzgodniony plan idealny. Zamieszania mieli narobić bliźniaki, po czym od wschodu i zachodu, ostrzelać statki, mieli Śledzik i Sączysmark. Astrid i Heathera, miały schować się w chmurach i zaatakować od góry. W razie niepowodzenia, na brzegu wyspy, w ukryciu mieli czekać uzbrojeni mieszkańcy wioski. Wydaje się, że prościej byłoby przekonać dzikie smoki by pomogły w walce. Nic bardziej mylnego. Nasza blondowłosa przywódczyni, nie miała niestety zdolności Czkawki, któremu ze smokami szło bardzo gładko. Astrid była wówczas skazana tyko na swą drużynę. Zbliżał się koniec dnia. Słońce powoli chowało się za horyzont, kiedy blisko wyspy pojawiły się statki łowców. Plan powoli został wcielony w życie. Na początku pewne było, że jeźdźcy wygrywają, jednak po chwili role się odwróciły. Znikąd pojawiła się ilość statków dwukrotnie większa, od tej już zatopionych. Astrid nie wiedziała co robić. Była pewna, że zawiodła, ponieważ takiego ruchu nie przewidziała. -Nawet cała drużyna nie da sobie rady z taką ilością statków! -mówił Pyskacz. -Ja... ja wiem. Tylko, że... -dziewczyna nie wiedziała co powiedzieć, ani tym bardziej co ma zrobić. -No cóż. W takim razie przygotujmy się do walki wręcz! -powiedział wódz, kiedy nad statkami zaczęło się dziać coś dziwnego. Na niebie zaczęły unosić się obłoki ciemnego dymu. Astrid widziała to już kiedyś i tylko popatrzyła na Heatherę. Ta odwzajemniła myśl uśmiechem. Po chwili z obłoków wyłoniła się postać i jeden trafny strzał, który zatopił naraz 3 statki! Jak to możliwe? Nikt tego nie wie. -Chodźmy musimy mu pomóc! -krzyknęła blondynka. -My, ale jak to?! Ja tam się nigdzie nie wybieram! Wy widzicie co tam się dzieje?! -Sączysmark! -cała grupa wrzasła, jak na zawołanie. -No dobra, już dobra. No to na nich!!! -krzyczał Sączysmark. Wszyscy wzbili się w górę. Jeździec chował się w dymie, przez co był nie do zauważenia. Mimo to Astrid wiedziała z kim mają do czynienia. Kiedy już zrobiło się ciemno, dym jeźdźca przestał się ulatniać. Wtedy zadał ostateczny cios, po którym łowcy postanowili się poddać i odpłynąć na resztkach łodzi. Niebieskooka blondynka zdążyła tylko ostatni raz spojrzeć na chłopaka, który obrócił się w jej stronę, po czym rozpłynął się jak mgła. -Widzieliście go?! -krzyczał Pyskacz. -Był genialny! -mówił Mieczyk. -Widział wódz? On chyba jest z nami. -powiedziała Astrid. -Rzeczywiście masz rację! Chciałbym mu podziękować, ale nie mam jak! -odparł Stoick. -Gdyby nie on, mogłoby już być po nas! Ale fajnie! -wtrąciła z zachwytem Szpadka. Stoick wydał ucztę na cześć jeźdźców i nowego przybysza (tyle, że bez niego). Wszyscy radowali się z powodu uratowania wyspy, jednak nikogo raczej nie interesowało kim był nowy jeździec. Heathera i Astrid nie uczestniczyły w biesiadzie. Rozmawiały natomiast do późnych godzin o brunecie, który skrywał jakąś tajemnicę. 10. Po prostu dziękuję! Następnego dnia, kiedy Słońce dopiero wschodziło (ok. 5.00), Astrid postanowiła sama przeprowadzić codzienny patrol. Szybując tak rozmyślała o brunecie, który sprawia, że jej myśli kręcą się tylko wokół niego. Szukała odpowiedzi na wiele różnych pytań, mimo że nie była w stanie sama sobie na nie odpowiedzieć. Po patrolu postanowiła, że wieczorem uda się tam, gdzie można znaleźć jeźdźca. Tylko ona wiedziała o tym miejscu i postanowiła nikomu więcej o nim nie mówić. Nie powiedziała też o swoim szalonym pomyśle. W godzinach popołudniowych, Astrid wybrała się na niby zwykły lot. Rzecz jasna, tak powiedziała swojej paczce i przekazała stery w Akademii Heatherze. Nikt nie domyślał się co kombinuje nasza niebieskooka przywódczyni. Astrid zjawiła się na wybrzeżach na północ od Berk. Na tym samym klifie co zawsze zobaczyła postać, którą miała nadzieję spotkać. Tym razem nie chowała się. Nie obawiała się, że Mężczyzna coś jej zrobi. Przecież miał już tyle okazji. Podeszła bliżej, ale zanim zdążyła zrobić następny krok brunet się odezwał. -Cześć młoda... Co znudziło ci się już szpiegowanie mnie? Astrid zatkało. -A ty skąd wiesz, że to ja? -Powiedziała po chwili. -Tyle razy cię już słyszałem, jak się zakradasz, że trudno nie zgadnąć. -powiedział trochę z ironią i śmiechem w głosie. Blondynka stała chwilę w szoku. Jeździec z maską na twarzy obrócił się, popatrzył na nią i wstał. Podał jej rękę i powiedział -chodź. Dziewczyna zmierzyła zarys chłopaka wzrokiem (znów go nie widziała, bo robiło się dość ciemno). Nie podała mu ręki, ale poszła z nim. Przeszli tylko kawałek. Chłopak powiedział by usiadła i popatrzyła na ocean. Widok był nieziemski. Astrid jeszcze nigdy nie widziała tak pięknego zachodu Słońca jak wtedy. Była zachwycona. -Ładnie tu prawda? -Przepięknie... To.. to.. jest... -Niesamowite? -dokończył brunet. Astrid popatrzyła na niego i uśmiechnęła się. -Tak, dokładnie. -odpowiedziała. Siedzieli tak chwilę w ciszy, aż zrobiło się całkiem ciemno. Jeździec zdjął hełm. Astrid rozpoczęła wtedy temat. -Słuchaj. Bo ja... chciałam ci podziękować. -Za co? -Za to jak nam wtedy pomogłeś. No wiesz ocaliłeś wyspę i nasze smoki. Dało się zauważyć, że brunet się uśmiechnął. -Nie ma za co. Musiałem powstrzymać łowców. To moje zadanie. -Ale i tak bardzo dziękuję. -Astrid wstała, a wraz z nią jeździec. -No to chyba do zobaczenia. -powiedział brunet. -Na pewno. Astrid miała już wsiadać na Wichurę, ale coś kazało jej się odwrócić. Chłopak popatrzył na nią z zaciekawieniem. Blondynka podeszła bardzo blisko niego i... dała mu buziaka w policzek. Jeździec nie miał zamiaru się odsuwać. -A to za co? -zapytał dosłownie szeptem. -Moja sprawa! -powiedziała Astrid uśmiechając się słodko i odlatując. (Te niewielkie szczegóły, dało się zauważyć tylko przy delikatnym świetle księżyca.) To co się tam wydarzyło zagłębiło jeszcze bardziej myślenie dziewczyny. Od dłuższego czasu nie czuła nic podobnego. Wróciła na wyspę i mimo bardzo późnej pory musiała to opowiedzieć najlepszej przyjaciółce. Ta zganiła ją za nieodpowiedzialne zachowanie, ale była też bardzo ciekawa co dokładnie tam zaszło. Astrid wiedziała, że ma wsparcie w Heather, która zawsze doradzała jej co ma robić, ale nie tym razem. 11. Kolejny gość Wcześnie rano, Astrid już nie spała. Rozmyślała o tym co się wczoraj wydarzyło. O tym, dlaczego dała buziaka mężczyźnie, którego nie zna. Nie potrafiła odpowiedzieć sobie na to pytanie. W jej głowie kłębiły się myśli. -A co jeśli ja się zakochuję? Nie! Astrid to niemożliwe. Pamiętaj twoją miłością był i będzie Czkawka! Tak, musisz o tym pamiętać. Blondynka uspokoiła się na chwilę. Złapała oddech, ale myśli znów się pojawiły. Tym razem jednak wróciły te piękne, zielone oczy Czkawki. Dziewczyna rozmarzyła się. Po niedługiej chwili, do pokoju dziewczyny, wpadła niczym tornado Heathera. -Słuchaj musisz to zobaczyć! -powiedziała niezwykle zdyszana. -Co muszę zobaczyć? Mów powoli! Heathera nic nie powiedziała, tylko chwyciła Astrid za rękę i czym prędzej wyprowadziła z domu. -Patrz! -krzyknęła brunetka. Na horyzoncie ukazało się kilka statków łowców, które otoczyły jeden, zupełnie inny okręt. Był to niepokojący widok, który mógł zagrozić Berk. Zanim jednak Astrid cokolwiek powiedziała, na niebie znów ukazały się kłęby dymu. Obie dziewczyny wiedziały, co teraz będzie się dziać. Obserwowały niezwykłe zjawisko, które oswobodziło z pułapki biały okręt i znikło. Przyjaciółki od razu powiadomiły Stoicka i czym prędzej popędziły do portu, gdzie już zdążył zacumować atakowany wcześniej statek. Ze statku wyszło dwóch młodych mężczyzn. Jeden był wysoki, miał blond włosy i brązowe oczy. Drugi był trochę niższy. Miał dość długie włosy koloru czarnego i niebieskie oczy. Blondyn przedstawił się jako Tero, następca tronu klanu Perunów, na wyspie Kalder. Brunet ponoć był jego dobrym przyjacielem. Mężczyźni opowiedzieli o sytuacji, która spotkała ich blisko Berk i dziękowali za ratunek. Stoick, wyjaśnił im, że to był tak zwany tajemniczy jeździec, po czym zaprosił ich na ucztę i powiedział by czuli się jak w domu. Perunowie nie mieli zabawić długo na wyspie, jednak plany zupełnie się zmieniły, gdy ogłosili prawdziwy powód przybycia. Rozpoczęła się wieczorna biesiada. Nie było na niej całej wioski, ale była Heathera wraz z Astrid i jeźdźcami. Stoick określał cały czas jeźdźców chlubą Berk. Przybysze przysłuchiwali się opowieścią z zachwytem w oczach, jednak najbardziej zdziwił ich fakt, że to właśnie niebieskooka Astrid jest ich przywódcą. Wódz wyjaśniał, że po śmierci jego syna, tylko ona była godna zająć jego miejsce i stanąć na czele jeźdźców. -A tak zmieniając temat -odezwał się Stoick -Co sprowadza jaśnie panów w nasze skromne progi? -To nie przypadek, że znaleźliśmy się w okolicach tej wyspy! -zaczął Tero. -Otóż by zostać wodzem mojej wyspy, muszę najpierw znaleźć piękną i wojowniczą żonę. -i w tym momencie jego spojrzenie skierowane zostało na Astrid. -Tego akurat nam nie brakuje! -zaśmiał się Stoick patrząc na Heather i Astrid. W przyjaciółkach zagotowało. Obie podniosły się jak na rozkaz. Astrid nie wytrzymała. Wzięła do ręki swój topór i rzuciła nim w Tero, prawie skracając go o głowę. Topór wbił się w filar tuż za przyszłym wodzem. Astrid odeszła od stołu, zabrała topór i rozwścieczona powiedziała. -Nie myśl sobie lalusiu, że kiedykolwiek któraś z nas za ciebie wyjdzie. A tym bardziej ja! Zrozumiano?! -Blondynka przyłożyła mu topór do szyi, po czym razem z Heatherą wyszły z twierdzy, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. -Trzeba mieć prawdziwy tupet! -wrzasnęła do Heather. Dzień zakończył się nie za dobrze dla obu dziewczyn, a zwłaszcza dla Astrid. Blondynka była tak zła, że aż zaczęła krzyczeć. Uspokoiła się dopiero gdy w jej głowie znów pojawiły się oczy kochanego Czkawki... 12. Przemyśl sprawę! Rano Astrid wstała z bardzo złym humorem. Dziewczyna nie ochłonęła jeszcze po wczorajszym wydarzeniu. Wiedziała jednak, że Tero dziś nadal będzie na wyspie. Ta myśl jeszcze bardziej złościła blondynkę. Wobec tego, postanowiła omijać go cały dzień. Chciała odpocząć od tych wszystkich zadań, które ostatnio zwalały jej się na głowę. Jedynym miejscem, które przyszło jej do głowy były wybrzeża na północ od Berk. Dziewczyna miała nadzieję, że spotka tam bruneta, który mąci jej w głowie od dłuższego czasu. Astrid nie myliła się. Zaraz po dotarciu na klif, zobaczyła siedzącego tam i szkicującego coś jeźdźca, ze swym hełmem na głowie. Położyła mu rękę na ramieniu, a ten od razu zamknął szkicownik. -Nieźle rysujesz. -powiedziała blondynka i usiadła obok niego. -Dzięki. A ty coraz lepiej się zakradasz. Oboje zaczęli się śmiać. Była między nimi jakaś więź, którą nie sposób opisać. -Nie myślałam, że zobaczę cię tu o tej porze. -To ciekawe, ale ja też się cię tu nie spodziewałem. -Musiałam odpocząć. -A od czego królewna blondi, może odpoczywać? -brunet zadał pytanie ze śmiechem w głosie. Dziewczyna nie mogła odpuścić i uderzyła chłopaka w ramię, tak mocno, że ten położył się na ziemi. -Za co to? -pytał chłopak jęcząc i powoli się podnosząc. -Tak dla zasady. -uśmiechnęła się Astrid. Siedzieli tak chwilę w milczeniu. Blondynka przysunęła się do chłopaka. Jeździec położył swą dłoń na jej, ale szybko ją zabrał. Dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego z czułym uśmiechem, jednak brunet szybko podniósł się i wydukał parę słów. -Yyy... Wiesz.. no ja... Muszę już lecieć. Mam jeszcze kilka spraw do załatwienia... -po czym szybko odleciał. -Porzucona na pastwę losu. Zresztą jak zwykle. -powiedziała sama do siebie. Astrid siedziała jeszcze chwilę na klifie i rozmyślała. -On jest taki słodki... Ma w sobie coś takiego... NIE! Dziewczyno, o czym ty myślisz. pamiętaj co uzgadniałaś sama ze sobą. Blondynka po tej sytuacji, postanowiła wrócić na Berk. Wiedziała, że może natknąć się na Tero, ale nie miała innego wyjścia. '''DOKOŃCZENIE ROZDZIAŁU. ŚCIOŁ MI SIĘ LAPTOP Po powrocie na wyspę, do dziewczyny podszedł, nie kto inny jak Tero. Mężczyzna szedł z bukietem kwiatów i małym pudełeczkiem w ręce. Astrid miała w dłoni swój topór i już chciała nim rzucać, jednak opanowała emocje. Tero stanął przed tuż przed nią. -Wiem, że po tym co się wczoraj wydarzyło jesteś na mnie zła, ale chciałby zatrzeć złe wrażenie. -Zła?! Jestem wściekła! Co ty sobie w ogóle wyobrażałeś?!? -Tak wiem. Postąpiłem strasznie, jednak może gdybyś poznała mnie lepiej zmieniłabyś woje zdanie na mój temat. Tak więc, dasz się namówić na mały spacer? -Niech ci już będzie. -dziewczyna zgodziła się niechętnie. -Może on nie jest taki zły, ale mimo wszystko za niego nie wyjdę -mówiła sama do siebie. Przyszły wódz okazał się był dość miłym i spokojnym mężczyznom. Mimo to Astrid była wierna swym uczuciom i nawet nie próbowała nawiązać bliższej znajomości. Wiedziała, że on nie jest dla niej. Przecież na całym Archipelagu żyje tyle młodych dziewczyn, które mdlałyby na jego widok. Mimo to, on upatrzył sobie akurat ją. Kiedy już doszli nad mały strumień dość wysoko w górach. Tero uklęknął. -A czy teraz zgodzisz się zostać moją żoną? -Teraz tym bardziej wiem, że nigdy za ciebie nie wyjdę! -powiedziała bardzo oschło Astrid, ale po tym kontynuowała dalej. -Na świecie jest tyle dziewczyn, które chciałyby mieć takiego męża. Ty mnie nawet nie znasz i ja ciebie też. Dobrze wiem, że ty też nie chcesz małżeństwa bez miłości! Zaglądnij tylko w głąb swego serca! -Ja... Tak. Dziękuję ci Astrid. Masz całkowitą rację! To coś nieprawdopodobnego, że tylko ty potrafiłaś otworzyć mi oczy! Czy wobec tego, zgodzisz się chociaż zostać moją przyjaciółką? Astrid uśmiechnęła się. -Oczywiście, że tak! Chyba nikt z nas, nie przypuszczałby, że wojowniczka, taka jak Astrid, może tak łatwo mówić o uczuciach i w taki sposób przemówić człowiekowi do rozsądku. Dziewczyna tym gestem, zyskała kolejnego przyjaciela, ale również sojusznika. 13. Kiedy na oceanie sztorm... Minoł tydzień, odkąd Tero wrócił na swą wyspę. Astrid nadal rozmyślała nad jeźdźcem, który wciąż zawraca jej w głowie. Dziewczyna postanowiła przedyskutować sprawę ze swą najlepszą przyjaciółką. -Ja nie wiem co się ze mną dzieje! -A może ty się zakochujesz? Co? -mówiła Heathera. -Nie! Mówiłam ci już. Moje serce należy do Czkawki i koniec kropka! -Dziewczyno nie oszukuj się. Może to czas na nowy rozdział w życiu. Czkawce nikt życia nie przywróci! A poza tym, z tego co mówisz, on też ma na ciebie chrapkę! -Brunetka powiedziała to z uśmiechem i szturchnęła Astrid w ramię. -No wiesz! -dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i we dwie zaczęły chichotać. Rozmawiały tak przez dłuższą chwile, dopóki bliźniaki nie wpadły z hukiem na Arenę. -A.. a. a... Astrid! -wydukał tylko Mieczyk, po czym się przewrócił. -Co się stało?! No mówcie! -Spokojnie! Mieczyk próbował ci powiedzieć, że do wyspy zbliża się wielka nawałnica. Ale to przecież nie jest takie ważne -mówiła Szpadka bez przejęcia, szturchając brata w plecy. -To nie jest ważne?!? -wrzasnęła Astrid. -Heather leć po Śledzika i Sączysmarka! Trzeba przygotować wyspę do burzy i zagonić smoki do stajni! Raz, raz. Ruszać się! Wszyscy wykonywali rozkazy przywódczyni bez oporów. Nie była to pierwsza nawałnica, ale za to była największa. Mimo wcześniejszych ustaleń, na Berk panował chaos. Astrid z trudem przekonała ludzi, by schowali się w twierdzy. Ona i jeźdźcy mieli jeszcze zagonić resztę smoków do stajni. Po pół godziny, nawałnica doszła już do wyspy. Na niebie zaczęły pojawiać się błyskawice. Grzmiało tak, że nic nie dało się usłyszeć. Do tego wszystkiego zaczęło straszliwie lać. Astrid wysłała swych towarzyszy do twierdzy, a sama postanowiła sprawdzić, czy na wyspie na został jeszcze jakiś smok. Jeźdźcy zgodzili się niechętnie, ale musieli słuchać rozkazu. Dziewczyna dawała sobie rade z burzą, póki w jedno z drzew nie uderzył piorun. Ogromna kłoda zagrodziła drogę Wichurze, w najmniej odpowiednim momencie. Smoczyca była już dość wystraszona i gdy dało się słyszeć kolejny grzmot, zaczęła pędzić jak szalona. Blondynka nie była w stanie jej zatrzymać. Starała się tylko nie spaść. Gnały tak już dość długo. Astrid nie miała już siły żeby się trzymać. Spadła jak głaz do oceanu, nieopodal wyspy smoków... Dziewczynie udało się wydostać na powierzchnię i złapać jakiejś kłody. Dryfowała w sztormie próbując dostać się do brzegu, lecz na próżno. Nie miała już sił. Była zbyt osłabiona prze zimną wodę. Kiedy traciła już nadzieje, coś złapało ją i wyłowiło z wody. W tym momencie straciła przytomność. Astrid obudziła się jeszcze podczas burzy, w ogromnej jaskini za wodospadem. Obok niej paliło się ognisko. Podniosła się z trudem i zaczęła rozglądać wokół siebie. Nagle przez ścianę wody wleciał smok, a na nim słynny tajemniczy jeździec. -Widzę, że królewna postanowiła się obudzić. -powiedział brunet ze śmiechem w głosie. -Najchętniej uderzyłabym cię w ramię, ale nie mam siły. Jeździec zdjął swój hełm. Uśmiechnął się i usiadł obok dziewczyny. -To... powiesz mi co taka blondi księżniczka robiła w wodzie podczas sztormu? -Długa historia. -blondynka zaczęła opowiadać mu o wszystkim. -Czy ty zupełnie powariowałaś? Mogłaś zginąć! -Tak, tak. Wiem. Nie musisz mi tego wypominać. Brunet zaczął wpatrywać się w lecącą z góry na dół wodę. Był bardzo skupiony. Jego wzrok zawieszony był w jednym punkcie. Astrid w tym momencie, skorzystała z porady Heather. Spojrzała na jeźdźca i zaczęła mówić. -Dziękuję. Znowu. -uśmiechnęła się. -Za co mi dziękujesz? -Uratowałeś mi życie! Gdyby nie ty, byłoby po mnie. -No to, w taki razie masz u mnie dług! -zaśmiał się brunet. Astrid przysunęła się do chłopaka. Tak jak ostatnim razem. On zerknął na nią i czule się uśmiechnął. -Czemu wtedy odleciałeś? -Bo... ja... no wiesz... -brunet zrobił się strasznie nerwowy. -Spokojnie! -powiedziała do niego i dała mu całusa w prawy policzek. Jeździec przybliżył się do dziewczyny, a ta położyła mu głowę na ramieniu. Siedzieli tak blisko siebie i czekali na zakończenie burzy. Astrid zaczęła usypiać, kiedy chłopak delikatnie ją szturchnął. -Koniec spania blondi! Musimy znaleźć twojego smoka. -chłopak mówił do niej z miłym uśmiechem, podając jej rękę. Blondynka wstała jak na zawołanie. Bez oporu wsiadła na smoka jeźdźca i wyruszyli w głąb wyspy. Dziewczyna bardzo przyglądała się smokowi, ale o niego nie pytała. Zbyt bała się o swoją Wichurę. Razem wypatrywali smoczycy, jednak nigdzie jej nie było. -Mam wrażenie, że kręcimy się w kółko! -mówiła Astrid. -Nie martw się. Na pewno ją znajdziemy. -pocieszał dziewczynę brunet. Zapadał już zmrok, a po Wichurze nie było ani śladu. Astrid miała najgorsze przeczucia. Jedyną osobą, w której miała teraz wsparcie był właśnie tajemniczy jeździec. Co by było gdyby... Co by było gdyby...